Cantrips
Cantrips are spells/abilities that may be learnt by any mage/fighter through the use of a scroll. Some are also natively learnt by a specific class, which may upgrade it; when learnt by another class, its upgrades are inaccessible. Mage Cantrips *Arcane Bolt: Sends a burst of energy at target pawn or area. This spell increases in power with the caster's level, sending more bursts. *Blink: Teleports the caster to target location after a brief casting time. Learnt by the Arcane Mage. *Blur: Makes the caster a vague shape, making him harder to hit for a duration. *Dispel Heat: Summons a magical cooler at target location. *Dirt Devil: Summons a whirlwind that rapidly cleans a large area. *EMP: Causes an EMP at target location, stunning mechanoids. *Extinguish: Causes a foam burst at target location, stopping fires. *Heal: Heals the wounds of target pawn. *Draw Heat: Summons a magical heater at target location. *Mage Light: Summons an orb of light to light the area around the caster. *Power Node: Summon a magical generator at target location. *Rain: Causes rain. Learnt by the Ice Mage. *Smoke Cloud: Causes a smoke burst at target location. *Sun Light: Causes sun. Learnt by the Fire Mage. *Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible for a duration or until offensive action is taken. Does not drop aggro. *Lightning Trap: Places a lightning trap adjacently to the caster, which generates lightning bursts when triggered, causing damage and stun. Is destroyed by allied pawns walking over it, dealing them damage, but does not generate lightning bursts. One caster may only maintain a single trap. *Mana Shield: Grants a Mana Shield to target pawn, absorbing damage dealt to them until the caster runs out of mana. *Spell Mending: Applies a buff to target pawn. While the buff is active, the pawn's equipment gets slowly repaired, but the pawn gets tired faster. *Siphon Mana: Steals mana from a pawn. If the pawn is not a mage or does not have enough mana, it applies debuffs instead. These debuffs stack and can cause death if not given time to fade away. *Summon Minion: Summons a minion who will only haul, clean, and fight (to defend itself). Learnt by the Summoner. *Teleport: Creates a magical equivalent to a pod launcher at target location, letting pawns quickly travel long distances on the world map. Learnt by the Arcane Mage. *Transfer Mana: Gives mana to target pawn. If the pawn is not a mage, it grants them buffs instead. Does not give XP. Fighter Cantrips *Throwing Knife: Throws a knife at target pawn, dealing damage. *Burning Fury: While active, continuously expends stamina to gain 30% damage resistance and deal damage to surrounding enemies. *Fighter's Focus: While active, grants +20% pain threshold and -5% mental break threshold. Costs 20 max stamina to sustain. *Gear Repair: While active, continuously repairs worn gear, albeit to a much slower rate than Spell Mending. Costs 20 max stamina to sustain. *Heavy Blow: While active, boosts melee damage by 20%. Costs 20 max stamina to sustain. *Inner Healing: While active, boosts recovery rate. Costs 20 max stamina to sustain. *Legion: Copies a random active ability from target fighter. If the ability costs a special ressource (Hate, Psionic Energy, Chi), that cost is ignored. The ability may be cast as many times as the user wishes, only being removed on another use of Legion. Learnt by the Wayfarer. *Pommel Strike: Attempts to down target pawn. Downing is more likely to occur the more wounded target is. Gotta capture them all! *Sprint: While active, boosts movement by 30% but increases exhaustion rate by 30%. Costs 20 max stamina to sustain. Learnt by the Gladiator. *Strong Back: While active, increases inventory amount and caravan capacity. Costs 20 max stamina to sustain. *Tempest Strike: Expends 20 stamina up to 5 times to attack target pawn several times. Melee weapons will generate blades of energy to attack from range. Cannot be used with a weapon that is consumed after use. *Thick Skin: While active, increases armor values by 10%. Costs 20 max stamina to sustain.